Wedding Dress
by randomninja2398
Summary: It's May's wedding Day but to the wrong guy, BRENDAN! and Drew can't believe. He tried to be happy, he really tried BUT he can't let the girl of his dreams go. So what does he do? Well read and find out. May lead to happy ending! oneshot Songfic Taeyang


**One shot/ songfic**

**-May and Drew-**

**This just came up randomly while I was playing it since I'm learning to play it. Emphasis on the word learn. Anyway i was watching the music clip and I though of this fic. Hopefully its good. The video always makes me cry. TAEYANG SHOULD'VE OF GOT THE GIRL! Anyways here it is. Sorry if there is too much fluff. FIRST ONESHOT please be nice :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Wedding Dress**

It's May's wedding Day! But to the wrong guy! She's marrying BRENDAN and Drew can't believe. He tried to be happy, he really tried BUT he can't let the girl of his dreams go. So what does he do? Well read and find out.

May stood at the alter. She looked beautiful, her veil over her beautiful face, her wedding dress making her shine more than normal. In one word: Perfect. But the guy standing next to her was the only thing running the scene, Brendan Birch. 3 weeks ago I took May to a secluded area of the park, ready to finally propose, till HE came and stepped in and proposed first. I KNOW she loves me, but I pushed her away one to many times and realised too late. Now I sit at the piano, right near the alter, to play the wedding song I composed for her but….

"We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of May Maple and Brendan Birch. Now if anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace."

Brock, Max, Misty, Ash, Paul, Dawn, Gary and Leaf all had a look saying to me 'STAND THE HELL UP!' Heck I'm pretty sure her mum sent me a look; professor oak and Mrs. Ketchum too!

'_This is it, we have to do this now or else May will be gone forever.__** But what if May is actually happy? **__Trust me, she isn't now OBJECT ALREADY!__** Ok, its time I get May back!'**_

"Well I guess-

I didn't know what I was doing, but I didn't care it was my last shot at May. My fingers played melodically over the grand piano. I began to play the song I dedicated to her. The song I wrote for her, Wedding Dress.

"Drew what are you…" May began but I cut in.

"Just listen to what I'm playing and you'll know what I mean.

_Never shoulda let you go,_

_Never found myself at home,_

_Ever since that day that you walked,_

_Right out the door,_

I looked her in the eye, she still looked shocked and confused, but I can tell there wasn't any hate. I continued to playing making sure that these few minuets, would be able to change everything.

_You were like my beating heart,_

_That I, I can't control,_

_Even though we've grown apart,_

_My brain cant seem to let you go,_

_Thinking back to the old times,_

_When you kept me up late at night,_

_We use to mess around,_

_Laugh and play, fuss and fight,_

I remember I used to call her by all those different months, and how angry she got. But that laughing and play fight and her always fiery spirit is what always makes me catch my breath. She is beauty when she is determined but precious when she laughs. If Brendon takes her, he takes my world.

_I guess its too late, I'm dancing this dance alone,_

_This chapters done, the story goes on,_

_Baby,_

_Can't believe that you are not with me,_

_Cuz you should be my lady,_

_All I want is to set your heart free,_

_But if you believe that you belong with him,_

_Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you,_

_Remember, I will always be here for you,_

_Even if it kills me to see you,_

_In that wedding dress,_

_Oh see you in that wedding dress,_

_See you in that wedding dress,_

_Oh see you in that wedding dress._

_Oh no.._

_Snappin' out this misery,_

_Depression this ain't me,_

_But I always turn around_

_180 degrees,_

Then Brendan kept on interfering with my time with May. I by then had realised I was falling for May, but at the same time, Brendan was falling for her too.

_You got control of me,_

_And I, I can't explain,_

_Somebody call 911 Emergency,_

_Before I go insane,_

_Since you've moved on,_

_You took a piece of me give it back,_

_So much pain in my chest,_

_Blacking out, heart attack,_

That night I took her to the Hoenn festival and HE tagged along. But once she was alone I brought her to a quiet place by the sunset, seeming fitting because we always use to watch it together when we caught up on our journeys and co-ordinators. I was gathering the courage as I put my hand in my pocket to grab the ring her eyes full of hope but Brendan just pushed in and shoved the ring into her finger and said 'May Maple, will you marry me.' She was confused she looked at me and I was angry but, I could see that this moment was too perfect to ruin so I looked away. She nodded and smiled, but I know she wasn't truly happy.

_I guess its too late, I'm dancing this dance alone,_

_It's too late._

By now Ash had connected his iPod to the loud speaker. I jumped off from the Piano and grabbed a Mic, Gary, Drew and Paul following. They knew about this and I asked if they would help, of course they said yes, after their girlfriends whacked the with a mallet, yelled at them or slapped them really hard. Try and match the person with the punishment. It was silent then the proper version of my song began from where I left off on the piano, and I began to do the dance and song the others following.

_Baby,_

_Can't believe that you are not with me,_

_Cuz you should be my lady,_

_All I want is to set your heart free,_

_But if you believe that you belong with him,_

_Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you,_

_Remember, I will always be here for you,_

_Even if it kills me to see you,_

_In that wedding dress,_

_Oh see you in that wedding dress,_

_See you in that wedding dress,_

_Oh see you in that wedding dress._

The melody continues as I keep walking up the isle to May and started to rap the part, the girls joined the guys for this part of the dance, adding song when needed.

_And I see you with your man and it's hard to understand_

_if we belong, if I did you wrong, where we even began_

_we would always fuss and fight and it seems nothing was right_

_but I loved you girl and you were my world but you'd never trust this guy_

Brendan is a worse player than me, but I just played my cards wrong. I love this girl for everything she is, but he only loves her for her face. He doesn't know that she has a fear of Tentacruel, or that her mum and dad use to fight every night, or that every time she needed to cry she went to my shoulder and asked me to sing so she could sleep. NO he doesn't know ANYTHING about her! So why is it me on the side lines?

'_cause the things I do when I'm on the stage, they say I'm a superstar_

_you couldn't understand all the female fans and then we grew apart_

_and I just don't get when you're acting like some other person_

_but I try my best to hold on at the times when it ain't working_

_and every time that you say it's over it breaks my heart and I don't know why_

'_cause you've done it a lot of times in the past but I get back up and try_

_you said we could work it out, how could you hurt me now_

_and you moved on to the next, I'm left_ with an imperfect smile

_But if you believe that you belong with him,_

_Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you,_

_Remember, I will always be here for you,_

_Even if it kills me to see you,_

_In that wedding dress,_

_Oh see you in that wedding dress,_

_See you in that wedding dress,_

_Oh see you in that wedding dress._

_Oh no…._

And right now I stand in front of her my heart on the line. I grab the ring I was planning to propose with out of my pocket.

"May from the first day I met you, I knew that you were special. That night Brendan proposed to you I was going to until he butted in. All those times I had hurt you with other girls I didn't mean to. I broke up with each and every one of them because whenever I was with them all I could think of was you. You are my world, and every time I see you with him it hurts because I know my world is slowly drifting away from me."

"Drew…"

"May I love you, and I promise that I will never leave your side. Even if you still marry Brendan I will stay by you, just to see you be happy and smile is enough for me."

"…"

"May Maple, will you marry me?"

"Drew, I –

"Sorry Drew you're too late, May is marrying me." Brendan interrupted grabbing May's hand and waving in around to show the engagement ring. I'm losing me faith now.

"Oh I don't think so." All of us turned out heads to Misty remote in her hand.

"I bugged your Bucks night and guess what interesting footage I found?" She smirked and pressed a button, the large screen and projector lowering showing the video.

**ON VIDEO**

"Me, I don't like May! I'm only marrying her for her looks and money, so don't –hic- worry babe, in a few weeks we can be together Tarisha. Oh wait are –hic- you Tarisha or are you Tarisha? Don't matter you can all be mine!"

**NORMAL**

"Brendan was drunk and had about 5 strippers around him. Did you hear what he said?" Misty questioned.

"Oh please, I was drunk."

"Oh? But I believe that alcohol actually makes someone express what they're true feeling are so, really you are only digging a deeper hole. May if you marry him you must be asinine!"

"I-but-you!" Brendan couldn't say anything her knew it was true and all I could do was smirk. I cleared my throat.

"May Maple, the most beautiful woman I have ever known and talented co-ordinator, will you do me the honours of your hand in marriage?"

She was silent as if trying to take it all in. She closed her eyes and a tear slid down her closed eyes. Oh man she is going to say no…

"I have been waiting for you to say that!"

I looked up to see she was crying tears of joy, the tears only making her eyes shine.

"I love you in every language, Te Amo, Mahal Kita, Ashiteru, Je T'aime, dangsin-eul salang, Te Quiro, Ti Amo, I love you."

I smiled. The scene of this wedding day finally perfect.

**Thanks for reading PLeasa R&R Tell me how i can improve my writing style. Thanks. SORRY for any mistakes and please correct me. And this is my first one shot so please be kind :)**


End file.
